Petra's last moments
by Wall Maria's time master
Summary: As Petra nears the end, she realises her true feelings. And gets one chance to show them.


**Petra's last moments:**

Deep within the forest of giant trees, within the realm of the blood-thirsty Titans terrorizing humanity, scattered across one of the many clearings were the remains of the Levi squad. The best of the recon corps, celebrated for their skill, were all wiped out in a matter of minutes.

Except, they weren't all completely dead. Most, but not all. As lying against the tree, with a shattered spine and blood splattered all over her face was the last one alive. Petra Ral, 10 titan kills and 32 assists, one of the most reliable soldiers and the only female member of the Levi had been, at least. They were all slaughtered, but not the way they'd pictured. They were killed by one person, a shifter. Traitor to humanity and acold-blooded murderer.

Gunther Shultz was the first to fall, the attacker had gained the drop on him. And sliced his nape clean off like a titans, the irony of being killed by a fellow human. He was treated as the very monster he swore to defeat. And the rest didn't fare much better. Eld Gin was in command in his final minutes but was caught off guard by the monsters ability to regenerate selectively. This unfortunate error left him bitten in half, and left to die on the floor. All alone, no-one there to spend his remaining time on earth with as he bled out over the course of a few minutes.

The most elite of the squad, Oruo Bozad, was the last to fall. His efforts combined with a broken rage, and an overwhelming desire for revenge causing him to try and slice off the weak spot. But his blades shattered against the hardened skin like glass, and there was nothing he could do, but float in the air and wait to die.

It didn't last very long.

And yet there was Petra, still alive and breathing. Her insides had been turned to mush, and mixed up with the fragments of her spine and ribs. The swelling bruises all over her body painted a grotesque picture of gruesome art. It hurt excruciatingly to breathe, much less move. Stranding her against the tree.

She was simply left waiting to die.

She used this little time to remember all of her moments, the best parts of her life. Playing games as a child with her dad, eating a meal in the corps with her old classmates, becoming a scout for the first time and joining the Levi squad. And yet she found her happiest memory was the first time she met captain Levi, several years ago. Though at that moment felt like an eternity.

Though she remembered it so well like it was only yesterday. She'd been stranded in an old towns ruins, surrounded by four fifteen-meter titans and her friend Oruo bleeding out on the ground next to her. She knew it was impossible to beat them alone, and so she had braced for the end, prepared to leave her world behind. Yet seemingly out of the blue sky's glow, she saw a sudden flash of green and grey fly out in front of her, grappling with the buildings and killing the titans. Moving like a bolt of lightning, or a bat out of hell.

She had never forgotten that single moment when Levi had first looked back at her. And suddenly she was thrust back to reality, when Petra realized she wasn't just remembering that cold stare and those dark eyes, but seeing them.

There he was, looking into her eyes. Petra recognized that same look on his face, and knew at that moment she wouldn't make it. So with what little energy she had left, Petra called out to Levi. With her scrambled lungs screaming at her for every sound she dared to make.

 _"Cap...tain..."_

 _"You don't need to call me that anymore Petra, just Levi will work._ _Rank doesn't matter right now."_

 _"I'm...going...to...die..."_

 _"Don't talk like that, we can find a way. This can't be the end for you, Petra."_

 _"We all have to die someday Levi, I'm just sad it had to be this way."_ She said sadly, gazing at his face.

 _"No... You can't die. You can't die! I never got to tell you..."_

Levi hesitated for just a second, but what felt like a thousand years to the two.

 _"_ _I love you, Petra. I may as well say it now. Nothing else matters."_

Only one thought could enter the young womans mind; This whole time, he had felt the same way. It wasn't just a dumb crush, their feelings were real. The fact that she had feelings finally made sense, and after all that she'd endured Petra could finally see clearly. That they truly loved each other, though it looked too late. Or was it?

 _"Levi..._ _ple...ase..."_ She spoke, her voice like sandpaper. _"Kiss... Me..."  
_

She found herself unable to continue, but it wasn't because of her pain or being unable to breath. But rather from a pair of lips gently pressing against hers, like Levi was kissing her goodbye. They felt gentle as if showing a gentle side completely lost.

And in that final moment, the ginger-headed girl was finally seeing the bright light at the end of the tunnel, and in one final message, she sadly smiled towards the raven head holding her. And left that smile on her lips for him to see one last time.

With that final act, Petra was gone. She would never see her father again, or the day the Titans finally fell before the human race. But most of all, she couldn't see or hear her lost soulmate. With tears on his face and an unshakable feeling of loss in his heart, he lay Petra upon the ground closing her eyes. And went off to fight the female titan. To give her death a purpose, and take down the bitch who crushed his heart along with hers.


End file.
